


【弓枪】潜规则•后续

by Gnna



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnna/pseuds/Gnna





	【弓枪】潜规则•后续

第二天早上，阿尔托莉雅来到摄影棚，有气无力地喊了声“action”。

原以为库丘林会像往常一样无限被“cut”，可谁知这次却进行得异常顺利，阿尔托莉雅脸上焕发出了光彩。  
等到库丘林把戏拍完后，阿尔托莉雅拍拍库丘林的肩膀“辛苦了，lancer，你能那么快的顺利过关，一定进行了大量的艰苦训练吧”

库丘林抽了抽嘴角，回答到“啊，托某人的福，确实是进行了“艰苦”的训练啊”

“saber！”听到有人叫自己，阿尔托莉雅回头一看“凛，你怎么来了？”

凛？自己好像有听言峰绮礼说过，她貌似是著名的大导演远坂时臣的女儿。  
凛高兴地说“saber，今天我生日，晚上叫你剧组的所有人来我家玩吧，有很多好吃的东西哦”

一听到有好吃的东西，阿尔托莉雅立刻答应了下来。

 

到了晚上，剧组的所有人都怀着激动的心情踏进了远坂家大门。  
库丘林咂舌地看着眼前的建筑物，不愧是有钱的大家族啊，房子大得离谱，怪不得会邀请整个剧组的人来……  
不知道凛和阿尔托莉雅说了什么，阿尔托莉雅点了点头，把目光移向了库丘林“lancer，你去厨房帮一下archer”

库丘林应了声便由仆人带着去了厨房。  
库丘林来到厨房，看到有一个穿着红色衣服的男人在忙活着。  
库丘林皱着眉头思索，总感觉这个红衣服男在哪里见过……

archer头也不回的开口说到“如果是来帮忙的就快过来，不是的话就出去”

库丘林走上前询问“那么有什么我是可以帮忙的？”  
archer抽空瞥了一眼库丘林“……原来是你啊……”  
库丘林摸着下巴说到“我刚开始见到你的时候就觉得你很眼熟，我们以前是不是见过？”

archer把切好的鱼片丢进锅里“我们确实见过，在你没做明星之前，你不是很喜欢每天都去港口钓鱼吗，有一次我路过，看到你桶里的鱼很新鲜，就想买回去，于是跟你讲价，然后讲着讲着就打起来了”

听他那么一说，库丘林总算是想起来了“你现在也是明星吗？”

archer摇了摇头“不算是正式的明星，只是个跑龙套的而已”说完把一个萝卜丢给库丘林

“把它切块”

不得不说库丘林的烹饪技术实在是很糟糕，萝卜切得奇形怪状不说，还把自己的手给切了个口子，库丘林疼得嘶了一声。  
archer看了叹了口气，拿起库丘林流血的手指放进自己嘴里，库丘林吓了一跳“喂！你不用这样做也是可以的啊！”

archer眯起眼睛说到“蠢狗给我闭嘴”

archer轻轻的吮吸着嘴里的手指，并用舌头舔了舔伤口处，库丘林脸色微红的别过头，总感觉archer现在的表情很色啊……

衣服的领口突然被人粗暴的攥住，库丘林扭过头想骂人，却被archer的嘴巴堵住了。  
这这这……这是什么情况？！库丘林想把archer推开，却被archer抓住手整个的被压在了墙上。

库丘林咬紧牙齿，坚守着阵地不让archer的舌头入侵，archer一拳打在库丘林的肚子上，库丘林疼得微微弯下了腰，牙齿也稍微放松了些，archer则趁机把舌头伸入库丘林嘴里。  
两条舌头纠缠在一起，开始了激烈的追逐战，archer的左手伸进库丘林的牛仔裤里轻轻的抚摸着。

 

“嗯……等等……我要在上面”库丘林推开archer，阻止他进一步的动作。

archer抓着库丘林的头发把他拉向自己的裤腰处“你知道我要你做什么的了吧”

“等等！我说了我要在上面的啊！”库丘林抬头抱怨。

archer摇头说到“这是不可能的，因为这篇文里你的设定就是个万年总受啊，乖乖被人压吧”

 

库丘林解开archer的皮带，拉下内裤，瞪着原来被内裤包裹着的玩意，……好大=_=

这玩意没办法全部放进嘴里的吧……库丘林想了想，斟酌着说“……要不我用手帮你？”

 

archer把库丘林的头更加往下压“用嘴，别废话了”  
库丘林抓起archer的炙热，闭着眼就往嘴里塞，archer疼得抽了一口气“你轻点，把嘴张大，别让牙齿碰到”

库丘林很想反驳，他的嘴已经张大到极限了，但他现在无法说话。

库丘林用舌头从上往下地舔着，听着头上传来的archer的喘气声，库丘林稍微有那么点自豪感。

但随着时间的流逝，库丘林的那点自豪感也消失得无影无踪了，下巴酸痛，舌头也没之前动得那么卖力了。

archer估摸着也差不多了，就推开了库丘林“可以了”

archer把手指舔湿，准备帮库丘林扩张，但试了几次都因姿势不对而无法顺利进行。

archer干脆把库丘林按倒在地板上，抬起他的左腿，这样小穴就完全暴露出来了，archer把手指插进去，抚摸着里面湿热的内壁。

“啊……”库丘林发出一声意味不明的叹息声，archer停下动作“你是第一次？”

库丘林扭过头不看archer“……其实前几天我还是第一次的……”

“那也就是说这种事对现在的你来说不陌生了，那么前戏少点也没事吧”archer把手指抽出，取而代之的是粗大的炙热。

 

archer慢慢的把炙热挤进库丘林的小穴里，然后再慢慢的抽出，库丘林被archer这种温水煮青蛙的感觉弄得很不自在，忍不住开口抱怨“喂，你要做就赶快做啊，别婆婆妈妈的……”话音刚落，身下的撞击速度就变快了。

 

“喂喂喂……你也别那么快啊”库丘林被archer的这个速度弄得有点吃不消。

“啧，你还真是条麻烦的狗啊，那你自己来”archer扶着库丘林坐起来，自己则躺下，“你自己动，要快要慢你自己决定”

之前躺着还不觉得有什么，现在坐起来了，身体里面的异物感越发清晰起来，库丘林咬牙闭着眼睛慢慢的把身体撑起，然后又下去，速度逐渐加快，快感也逐渐增加。

整间厨房里只有彼此的喘气声，archer拉下库丘林的头，给对方来了个深吻，手也极富技巧地抚慰着对方的炙热。

“嗯……唔，等……等等，我快要射了……”库丘林离开archer的唇，喘着气说到。

archer也皱着眉说到“……我也快……”

archer抓着库丘林的腰加快了上下摆动的速度，库丘林觉得自己的腰快断掉了，强烈的快感侵蚀着身体，当archer的手指甲刮过库丘林的前端时，库丘林身体猛地绷紧，接着一股白液射出，落在archer的胸膛上，因为身体绷紧，小穴也剧烈地收缩着，archer的炙热被湿热的内壁紧紧夹着，快感中又带着些微的痛感，archer在库丘林身体里抽动了几下，便也射了出来。

完事后两人就地休息了一下便恢复过来了，库丘林用纸随便的擦了擦大腿，一边擦一边发牢骚“不要射在里面啊混蛋，你这样我清理起来很麻烦的”

 

archer耸了耸肩无所谓地说“这样比较爽，而且你又不是女人，不用担心会怀孕什么的”想了想archer又补上一句“就算怀孕了也没什么不好的”

库丘林把纸团砸到archer身上，整理好衣服起身说到“你知道这屋子哪里有后门吗？”

“出了厨房右拐有一个，为什么不走大门？”

 

库丘林点了根烟，呼出口白烟说到“你觉得我现在这样还能在这里呆久吗？走大门肯定会被saber逮到，我可不想听她的唠叨”

库丘林摆摆手便走出了厨房，archer整理好厨房后便端着菜来到大厅，远远就看到archer的凛马上跑过来“archer，太慢了！客人们都等不及了！”

saber左看右看“奇怪，lancer呢？你们不应该一起出来才对吗？”

“lancer说他身体不舒服，所以先回去了”

archer脸不红气不喘地说着谎话。


End file.
